An MR (magneto-resistance) head (a magnetic head) that reproduces memory information written is provided in magnetic recording apparatuses such as a hard disk drive (HDD). To improve sensitivity, an improvement in the MR ratio of the magnetic head is desired.
In addition, magnetic memories using a magneto-resistance effect element are investigated. To obtain a high-density magnetic memory, an improvement in the MR ratio of the magneto-resistance effect element is desired.